Geodesic dome constructions were generally used to provide unitary shell enclosures. In those constructions wherein the shell was comprised of rigid panels, the panels were frequently connected along abutting edges and included and underlying support network. The primary purpose of the panels was to provide a covering rather than to function as load transfer members.
A support system having plural layers of mutually dependent load bearing panel members was shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,004. A disadvantage however, of that space frame was that the panel members could only be interconnected to panel members of an adjacent concentric layer which placed inherent restrictions upon the flexibility of the integral structural support system.
Another deficiency of that patented construction was that the relationship between the panel members of the adjacent layers was limited to duality i.e. the faces of the panels on one layer were placed in correspondence with the vertices of the panels of the adjacent layer.
A further shortcoming of that space frame construction was that it did not have any provision for the addition of new, concentric layers, either radially outwardly or inwardly, and thus did not have "growth" capabilities. Consequently, the structure could not be readily modified, for providing increased interior capacity or for adding structural strength and rigidity as may be required for particular applications of the structure.